Hating Everything About You
by ActorPotter
Summary: Draco hates everything about Harry. But when he finds out he also loves everything about him, his life takes a shocking turn. What happens when he shows everyone whose side he's really on?
1. Just one slip

_I gasp in shock and pleasure. I moan as I shout, "Yes, yes, yes." _

"Oi! Malfoy!"

A pillow hits me hard across the face waking me up. I look up at my attacker. Crabbe.

"You're moaning like a stuck pig over there." My face flushes as I try to recall what my dream had been about. I feel something sticky under my covers. I slowly lift them up to reveal what I had dreaded.

"Fuck," I say, "Fuck."

"That's sure what it sounded like," Goyle says and the two burst out laughing like a couple of buffoons.

"Shut up!" I snarl at them and then do a non-verbal cleaning spell.

This has been happening a lot lately. It's making me insane! I tried taking a dreaming potion but my dreams aren't changing. The dreams of a raven-haired boy. I hate him with a passion so strong but he won't get out of my head. I even tried a memory charm. That, unfortunately, went very wrong a resulting in a week long stay in the Hospital Wing.

Outside Transfiguration I see the Golden Trio. Oh, how they disgust me! Especially famous Harry Potter. I call out to him, "Oi! Potter! Still having those nightmares?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," he says back.

"Ooh, not very friendly," I say sneering at him. I see him draw for his want but the Mudblood grabs his arm.

"Ooh, always looking for an excuse to grab him, eh, Mudblood?" I say.

"Don't call her that," Weasley says taking a step toward me.

"Ah, two blood-traitors to one Mudblood is that how it goes?"

I don't see the spell coming. Before I know it, I'm picking myself up off the floor looing at a smirking Potter. I send a jinx towards him as he sends another. We both duck out of the way and the spells hit the opposite walls causing several bricks to crumble.

"Potter! Malfoy!" Turning around I see Professor McGonnagal walking towards us.

"Reparo," she says at the walls, and then to us, "Dueling in the halls has always been prohibited gentlemen. Fifty points from both houses. And detention for each of you, my office six o'clock."

Ron makes an audible groan. I smirk as I remember the Gryffindors have Qudditch practice tonight.

As we enter the classroom, I see Potter's eye bear into mine with the same hatred I share for him. Oh, how I loathe him!

"You're detention tonight will be cleaning Professor Snape's scalded cauldrons. Without magic," McGonnagal tells us as Potter and I stand opposite her. "No fighting or it will be another detention," McGonnagal continues staring at us and apparently clenching her withered hands.

"Yes, Professor," Potter says. I say nothing. McGonnagal shows us a store room where the cauldrons are kept, then closes the door leaving us alone.

"This is servants stuff!" I burst out as I grab a rag and some cleaning supplies. Potter says nothing. Why do I want him to say something?

Potter ignores me as he starts scrubbing his first cauldron.

One hour and four cauldrons later I speak again. "Never answered my question, Potter," I say trying to get a rise out of him, "Still having those nightmares?" I see his hand clench around his rag as he scrubs harder. I drop my rag and walk over to him. "What no answer, Potter? Hmm?" He looks up at me with such hatred. But looking in his eyes now, I feel my heart hop. I am confused at my reaction.

"Potter, you're," my voice cracks and I don't understand what is happening but I do know his lips are looking luscious and my eyes fall to them. I see Potter's face change; his eyebrows scrunch together sharing confusion. Then, for a moment I lose my mind. My mind is literally blank and I cannot think or reason. My lips crush onto his. Both our eyes widen in shock and then my mind returns slamming me hard enough to knock me out. I shove Potter to the floor and his head hit's the floor with a loud crack. I cringe wanting to see if he is alright. But I keep my distance. I kissed him! Harry fucking Potter!

"I slipped, Potter," I snarl at him as he struggles to pull himself up. "It was a slip, nothing more." I go to him and grab his hair, tears of fear hot in the corner of my eye. He yells as I pull his hair, "Nothing else!" I shout over his yell.

"What the devil is going on in here?"

I pull away from Potter releasing his hair. "He attacked me, Professor," I say.

"What?!" Harry shouts at me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about you two. Detention the rest of the week. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Now back to your dormitories. Quietly."

I tear out of the room. I have never hated Harry _fucking_ Potter more than I have at this moment.

He won't get out of my head. How could my mind have just left? I replay it over and over how that second had me do the craziest, stupidest thing. I hate Potter more than I can say! My hands are shaking with fury when I think of him.

At six McGonagall leaves us again with her penetrating stare still lingering in the room. I can't look at Potter. My hands won't stop shaking I grab a rag and the cleaning supplies. I scrub so hard the rag keeps sleeping and I'm scrubbing my knuckles which are cracking and breaking. After two hours, Potter dares speak to me.

"Malfoy," he says, louder than he should and he realizes it.

"Don't speak to me, Potter," I spit at him not looking up. But I hear him stepping toward me.

"Malfoy," he says softer. I turn on him and my right fist hits his jaw.

"Potter! Stay away from me!" I say hot tears of hatred forming again. His eyes narrow and he steps forward again, slapping me across the face. It takes me a second to realize what just happened and when I do, I punch him straight on. He loses his balance and almost falls. He looks up at me; his hands that he had brought to his face have blood on them. I realize his nose has started to bleed. Seeing the blood I can't control my self. I slap him and he grabs my hand, crushing my fingers. I try to slap him with my other hand but he grabs this one too with his other hand. His forehead has come to lean against mine. I struggle to get my hands free, but he is squeezing them and my fingers are grinding together. He presses his forehead harder against mine and our noses are touching as he breathes hard in my face.

"Let me go, Potter! I hate you Harry _fucking_ Potter! I HATE you!" But he won't let me go. Before I can stop him, his lips crash down on mine. I try to pull away but he has let go of my hands and is now pulling my head towards him with such force I can't release. I grab his head to push him away but my hands do the opposite and push him towards me. Potter pushes me against the wall kissing me hard and sucking my mouth. I feel I need to fight for control so I push his tongue out of my mouth and press mine into his, gaining dominance.

Potter's hand slides to my shoulders and he squeezes them forcefully. His nails are digging in causing me to moan at the sharp pain.

I can't breathe so I start to push him away again to catch my breath. He almost doesn't let me but then I guess his lungs are crying for air as well and our lips part. Our heads still lean forward. We are both panting and swallowing, trying to catch our breath.

"God, I hate you… Harry _fucking _Potter," I gasp.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Potter replies pushing me hard against the wall and turning around.

We both get back to our cauldrons just as McGonagall comes in. Potter tries to hide his nose form her as she tells us to go back to our dormitories.

We leave quickly a couple of feet separating us as we walk down the neutral Hallways before we part down our separate paths.

Before changing paths, Potter turns to me and smirks.

"Fuck," he says almost scoffing. I stare at him disappear with emotions unclear and unknown to me swirling around me.

Entering the dungeons for Double Potions, of course, I see Potter. While talking with the Mudblood and Weasley he glances up and catches my eye. His usual sneer straightens up a bit, and he almost smiles at me. Then his sneer takes over. Just to touch him again I push him as I pass by him, smirking at him as my eyes travel up and down his boy.

When I arrive for detention, Potter and I avoid eye contact and McGonagall leaves us again. Before I can even think about cleaning cauldrons, my eye catches Potter's and I exhale sharply. I fall towards him and we kiss so hard out teeth nip each other slightly drawing tiny droplets of blood. I breathe this time so I don't have to release for that god-forsaken thing called air.

His hands clutch my neck. My hands leave my mind's awareness and go underneath Potter's shirt, squeezing his nipples hard resulting in a sharp squeal of pain from Potter. Potter's hands go to my wrists trying to pull me away. I press harder and he moans this time gaining strength to pull my arms away.

"After," he says. Just that one word, "After.," he says again motioning towards the cauldrons.

After detention, Potter takes something out of his bag when we are out of sight of McGonagall. It's a cloak and when he pulls it over us I can sense immediately that we can't be seen.

He leads me up staircase after staircase to the seventh floor where he paces back and forth in front of a wall. A door appears and he pulls me inside, shuts the door, and shoves off the cloak.

Around me I see a large bed and dimmed candles.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Room of Requirement," Potter replies. Before I can ask anything else, Potter pulls my shirt off of me and his hands start tracing my arms and chest. He leans me down on the bed softly but forcefully and kisses me up my torso. He nibble at my left nipple sharply as he squeezes the right one. It hurts, but it feels so good! He kisses my happy trail down to my belt buckle which e undoes swiftly and pulls off my jeans.

I blink and his shirt is off and he is now pulling off our shoes and socks. I take off his jeans and cast them off on the floor. We take off our last article of clothing revealing our pulsing erections. His hands touch my cock and squeeze. He then lowers his mouth to the tip and sucks hard making me moan. He releases too soon, but I push him down to all fours and spitting on my fingers I insert one into his entrance. I then add a second and a third preparing him. I release my fingers and thrust myself into him. Potters yells out in pain and I almost pull out but he shouts, "Go, go, go!" So I heave and thrust fast and hard, grunting as he moans. I feel myself come inside of him and pull out, collapsing on my back.

Potter kisses my body gradually coming back to my mouth.

"Potter, Potter," I whisper.

"No," he says, "Not Potter, Harry."

"Harry, Harry," I say embracing him.

"Oh, Draco!" he says in ecstasy, making my name sound amazing crawling off those lips. He rests his head on my chest and we listen to each other's heartbeats until our breathing slows.

Finally, Harry says, "So, Draco, you hate me?"

"Fuck, Harry," I say, "I hate _everything_ about you. So why do I love you?" With that Harry kisses my chest and we lay like that for what seems to be hours. His breathing slows and levels, and so does mine. We fall asleep like that, in each other's arms.


	2. A Letter

Here's the second chapter. I'm not quite sure about it, is it a good choice at the beginning? I'd love love love to hear your guys' thoughts on it!

As I wake up, I become aware of my arms that are stiffly locked around Harry. He's still sleeping, his head upon my chest. At first I can't remember what's happened. But then I do. Oh my fucking God.

How could I do something like this? How could I even THINK about doing something like this? I glance at Harry's scar that seems to be staring back at me. I replay the night in my mind. We didn't _say_ much. But I said… I said I hated everything about him. But then I said I l…

I don't let my mind finish that sentence. I start to take my arms off his body, trying not to wake him so I can get away. I detach myself from him and he doesn't wake, much to my astonishment. I find my clothes scattered about the room. I get dressed quickly and leave the room not glancing back.

How the hell did this happen?

I make my way down to the Great Hall. When I sit down next to Crabbe and Goyle, Crabbe says, "Where were you last night?"

"Shove off, I can't remember," I snarl at him.

"How can you not remember?" Goyle says.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," I say grabbing some breakfast and putting it on my plate. They don't really care anyway where I've been and that's made clear when they go back to their conversation.

I hear a barn owl screech and I look up to take notice that the mail is arriving.

A letter drops in my eggs. It's from Father. I open it. It's blank. For a second I'm too dazed to remember my father had told me he would be enchanting the letters he wrote to me. I think the words that will unlock the letter. _The Dark Lord Returns_.

My father's perfect script fades in onto the parchment.

_Draco,_

_We've got more. Massive breakout from Azkaban, Bellatrix among them. We just keep getting stronger, Draco. All those Mudbloods and blood-traitors won't stand a chance. We've got a bunch of half-breeds on our side now. Stay close to Severus, now, and keep an eye on Potter. We don't want him looking around for trouble; keep him weak! _

_I love you, my son. _

_Your Father. _

The ink disappears just as soon as I've read it.

I can't believe I haven't thought about my father or the Dark Lord in days. It used to be I was always thinking about Him, fantasizing about the day I would become one of them when He returned. But now that He has returned…I don't know.

The Dark Lord never sleeps, he's always plotting his defeat of Potter.

Potter. The enemy. The boy the Dark Lord is destined to kill. I've always been fascinated by the Dark Lord's determination. Even when he was mostly dead, he was determined to come back and finish him.

Potter's caused horrible things for us. Years of suffering alone without the Dark Lord. My parents were in fear of getting caught for so long. They had wanted to tamper with my memories, change them so Aurors couldn't see the truth. When they tried I got sent to St. Mungos, my memories had contorted and twisted so much. We had an insider working there, until not long ago, and he was able to fix it. He still can't believe he ever got it right again. He said it was a miracle, but warned my parents not to try it again or my stay in St. Mungo's would not be temporary.

Potter. Can't he see all that he's caused? I hate him for that. I hate him for what my family's had to do, how we had to live. But now that the Dark Lord's back… We're gaining power. We'll finally win.

I am happy about this. I _am._ But I can't get this nagging second voice out of my head trying to contradict everything I'm thinking.

I slam my fists on the table in frustration. I glance up. Potter is entering the Great Hall. His face looks confused, hurt. He looks towards me and catches my eye for a second. I glare at him, and that scar.

I mouth at him, "Fuck you." And he turns his head away and sits down next to his friends. I should feel happy. Hating him always made me feel that way. But I'm not happy. And that makes me hate him all the more.


	3. No Turning Back

Hey all, I've got a new chapter out yay! I just randomly woke up from a nap today and got inspiration, it's fantastic!! I'm pretty happy with this chapter, but I want to know what you think! If you like this story, please tell your friends so they'll read it, after all I'm doing this for the people and the people won't know about it unless you tell them!! Please rate and review!! 3 ActorPotter

* * *

I notice Potter staring at me throughout Transfiguration. I ignore him without relent. _Fuck off, Potter_ I snarl inside my head. But I feel hot fire in the corners of my eyes. I touch warm wetness and quickly make it disappear. "I will not _cry_ for Harry Potter," I growl to myself quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have something to say?" Professor McGonagall is glaring at me from over her glasses.

I feel my cheeks turn red and through bared teeth I say, "No, Professor."

"Then kindly keep quiet while I am teaching!" She returns to her lecture. Potter isn't looking at me anymore.

Good. I'm glad. I fucking _hate_ you anyway. Get out of my head!

The bell rings signaling the beginning of lunch. In the hall I see the Golden Trio make their way to the Great Hall. I don't feel like having lunch and I don't feel up to the possibility of getting another letter from my father. I head for the dungeons. No Slytherin will be down their right now and I want to be alone.

I hear footsteps behind me. _Probably Crabbe or Goyle _I think. But the footsteps are much too light. I turn around suspiciously but no one is there. I look around for a second and then I turn back around. Someone grabs me from behind and I try to get my wand but the attacker's grip is too tight. I tilt my head to see who's behind me, but no one's there. The invisible being drags me into the nearest room which just happens to be a bathroom.

"What the…" I stop and the door is slammed shut and locked. I see Potter materialize right before me.

"What the fuck is your _problem_?" I shout at him.

"_No_! What the fuck is _your's_ Malfoy? Potter takes a step forward and slaps me across the face. I clasp my hand to my cheek in surprise. The sound of the slap rings in my ears.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" he shouts in my face, "What the _fuck_ are you playing at?"

Seeing Potter so angry astounds me and for a moment I cannot speak.

"I— I don't know," I force out in a hoarse whisper.

Potter scoffs. "You don't _know?_ Come on, Malfoy. You disappeared! What the fuck is that all about?"

I stare at him; his features are angry and hurt almost making me want to cry out, "I'm sorry, forgive me." But I don't.

"I left because it was stupid. An accident. It didn't _mean_ anything.

"How could it not _mean_ anything?" Potter throws up his arms exasperated, "We made _love_, Draco," Harry says his tone softening.

I flinch. "We may have fucked, Potter, but I wouldn't go so far as to call it anything more. It was just a fuck."

"No, it wasn't _just a fuck_," Potter says pushing me against the wall, "You said you love me."

"I also said I hate you."  
Potter continues as if I hadn't said anything.

"We _made love, _Draco." Potter won't stop pounding that into my head. _We _made love_ Draco. Love. Love._

I look at the angry…but fucking gorgeous face in front of me…and then I see my father, and his letter…and the Dark Lord. I can't take anymore. I start to cry. I sob and sob. Potter loosens his grip and I slide onto the floor. I'm heaving with my sobs and I breathe in short bursts. Potter reaches out to me and I'm too weak to stop him. He strokes my hair and wipes the tears off my cheek.

I choke out, "I can't, _can't_, love you, Harry."

He shushes me and sits down next to me on my left side. I turn to look at him. I imagine my face is red and puffy. Harry kisses my forehead and then kisses a line down the curve of my face. He kisses my lips and our kiss is soft and tender- more different than anything I have ever experienced. I kiss him back.

His lips are like magic, the most perfect thing. His lips are soft but full of meaning and I feel safe as they touch my own. Harry holds my head and his fingers smooth through my hair. Harry pulls away gently and I see he is crying too, but my tears are also on his cheeks. It's then I realize. I have fallen in love with the boy who lived, and there is no turning back.


	4. Problems

Chapter 4

My head rests on Harry's lap as he strokes my hair with one hand and holds my left hand with the other. We are sitting on the floor of the bathroom and even though lunch is way over, we still haven't moved. I feel content, but at the same time my thoughts are crazed and frantic.

"Harry…my father…th-the Dark Lord…"

"Babe," Harry says looking in my eyes, "I will never let anything happen to you." He kisses my forehead. "Voldemort will never touch you."

I shiver at the name and Harry squeezes my hand. He leans down to kiss my lips. It is an awkward kiss, backwards and upside down, but it is just as sweet as any other. He draws back but continues to stroke my hair.

"I don't want to become a death eater," I whisper.

"I won't let you," Harry whispers back. I look at the boy caressing me: his eyes with the round glasses, his nose, and his mouth. His entire face. For a second I find myself thinking I am falling in love all over again. Merlin, I can be so daft sometimes.

"I wish we didn't have to deal with this," I say, "The Dark Lord. Always afraid of what will happen next."

"He's fucked with everyone's lives," Harry says through gritted teeth and I wonder what he's thinking about. His parents?

"I've been brainwashed my entire life," I say agitated, "Harry Potter is 'evil'. The Dark Lord is 'always right'. Purebloods are 'the only worthy witches and wizards.'"

"Voldemort's not a pureblood," Harry says. I don't even flinch at the name this declaration is so astounding.

"What?!" I shout shifting my head in his lap to get a better view of him.

"Yup. His father was a muggle," Harry explains.

"But…what?...Fuck, that doesn't make any sense at all," I say.

"He's like that old muggle dictator of Germany," Harry says, "Hitler. He hated Jews, but he had Jewish heritage."

"Jew?" I ask him.

"It's a religion," Harry explains.

"Religion," I say tasting the word on my lips. "He hated them because of a religion?"

"Voldemort hates people because they aren't purebloods," Harry says, "People are fucked up."

"Not everyone," I say. Harry smiles at me. "Not everyone," he agrees.

"So what happens now?" I ask, "How do we…act around each other?" I ask motioning outside the bathroom. "I can't let the other Slytherins know, Crabbe and Goyle especially, that I'm not on the Dark Lord's side."

"We need to see Dumbledore," Harry says.

"Dumbledore," I repeat. "He can help?"

"If anyone can help, it's him," Harry says.

"It's getting too hard to be mean to you," I admit sheepishly.

Harry laughs, "I'm glad." He grins down at me.

I sit up, then, and kiss Harry fully on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. I then push him gently to the bathroom floor where I then straddle him. I reach my hands up his shirt and I touch Harry's chest softly. His breathing becomes shallow. I slowly pull his shirt over his head and then I commence kissing his chest and abdomen.

"I love you," Harry says. I look up at him.

"Fuck, Harry," I say, "I love you too." My lips meet his again. Every kiss is different, and every kiss is powerful. Our lips move together as if they were made to touch. Our tongues tap and slide as Harry's hands explore my back underneath my shirt. His topless upper half has goosebumps. I rub my hands over them.

Suddenly, I hear the door of the bathroom open.

Harry and I jump and look up at a boy with fierce red hair and freckles.

"Ron," Harry says. Weasley says nothing. He looks from Harry to me, and then back to Harry. He then turns away and slams the bathroom door shut.

"Shit!" Harry says, "I have to go."

"I know."

"He's my best friend."

"I know."

"I have to talk to him."

"Harry, I understand. Fucking go."

I kiss him tenderly and get off of him. He pulls his shirt back on and with one last glance races out the door after Weasley.

I'm suddenly faced with a rush of fury.

"Fuck!" I scream. I punch the wall. I punch it hard enough it makes a hole. I scream again. As I scream, hot tears of rage pour out of my eyes.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" I shout out to the world. I then fold into a tiny ball against the wall and melt into darkness.


	5. Malfoy!

Hey everybody!! So here's a quickie chapter but it had to exist. It's Harry's P.O.V. so I'm a little tentative about it; I didn't really want to change points of view but it was necessary as you will soon see... Please Read and Review!! All reviews make me so happy but there isn't many :( I will answer to all your reviews and you will know how appreciated you are!! anyway, enjoy!!

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

"Ron! Ron, wait!" I call down the hallway.

He turns and glares at me. "Why?" He asks.

"What do you mean why?"

"What the fuck is going on, Harry? Malfoy?"

"Shh!" But the hallway is deserted save for us.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Ron asks. He is furious with me and his hurt is evident as he asks me this.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"How long has this been going on?" Ron asks.

"Since Monday."

"Monday," He repeats. "Well, how long have you been queer?"

"Er, forever," I say.

"Well, how long have you known?"

"Er…third year," I admit.

"You've known for almost three years and you've never said anything? How _do_ you know?"

"Because I'm not attracted to women," I explain simply.

"But then…what about Cho?"

"I don't like her like that. She's just a good friend, and she understands."

"Whoa, what? She _understands_?"

"Oh…yeah, I told her a little while ago… at Madame Puddifoots Tearoom. That's why we broke up."

"I thought you broke up because she wanted to talk about Cedric and you didn't want to."

"No, I decided to talk about Cedric considering we both bonded over the fact that…" I trail off. Oops.

"The fact that what?" Ron prods.

"The fact that… we both had loved one Hufflepuff seeker," I say quietly.

"Oh, my fucking god. I don't _believe _this!"

"It's true," I say, "I'd been going out with Cedric since third year. He'd come to visit me in the hospital wing after beating me in that one match and…well. Cho had been completely in love with him too, and it frustrated her that he didn't love her back, so I told her then."

"You loved Cedric Diggory," Ron says slowly.

"I did. But not nearly as much as I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Have you gone completely mental? Or have you just forgotten that everyone in his family is a deatheater? Oh, and the fact that we hate his fucking guts?"

"He's not like the rest of his family," I try to explain.

Ron scoffs. "Yeah, right, he said that?"

"Yes," I say clearly, "And it's true. I believe him." I say this so sincerely that there is no doubt in my mind that Ron believes me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I say, "This just sort of happened."

"Why didn't you tell me you were queer at least? You told Cho even before you told me. Your best friend." Ron is looking at his feet.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you," I say truthfully, "I didn't know how you'd react. I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Harry, that's so fucking stupid," Ron says, "You're my best friend. And you will _always_ be my best friend. What does it matter to me whether your straight or not?"

I sigh in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." I say.

"Are you really in love with Malfoy?"

"Yes," I reply, "completely."

Ron sighs, "Then I'll support you one hundred percent," he says, "You're my best mate."

"Draco is going to need help," I say, "He's going to need protection."

"Fuck, no kidding. You-know-who is not going to be happy about this," Ron says.

"Will you be able to help? Will your parents help too?"

"I'm sure they will. The love you Harry and if Malfoy's really on our side, they'll do anything to protect him. So will the Order."

"Thanks, Ron," I say, "You are so fantastic I can't even say."


	6. A Midnight Tea

Hello Everybody!! New Chapter!! I've been out of computer area for a couple weeks, but that does not mean I have forgotten about my precious stories!!! I have more and more ideas for this story, with a lot of correspondence with the actual fifth book, but not really because my draco is good and not evil... PLEASE PLEASE review, I love it soo soo much and I guarantee it will make me write faster!! Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I love you and I would never try to steal your characters from you, they are rightfully yours I have accepted it. However, I sometimes wish your books were more like this so, I have just borrowed your characters for this short amount of time to please my needs...

* * *

p.s. I have started writing a Prequal to this story!! Cedric.... and Harry starting in Harry's third year and it will be chapter snippets of their relationship, so check it out! Just go to my profile and find my new story...

I contemplate Harry's advice to go to Dumbledore as I lie in bed that night. Dumbledore. Fuck. The Dark Lord's worst enemy except, or course, Harry Potter. My father is one of His most trusted followers. And me… his son… a fucking betrayer in love with Harry Potter going to Dumbledore for advice. I groan thinking the same thoughts over and over again.

I can't sleep, so I get out of bed and get dressed. Yeah, it's the middle of the night, who gives a fuck? I exit the dormitory and then the common room. I am walking through the dungeons hoping to clear my mind when I hear my name.

"Draco?"  
Shit. I turn around and an illuminated wand blinds me. I lift my hands to shield my face and the wand lowers. It's Severus.

"What are you doing up?" Severus asks. If anyone were witnessing this, they wouldn't believe that this was actually Severus name by his quiet, calming, and _nice_ tone. But this was how he'd always been with me.

"Couldn't sleep," I say simply.

"Come, let's have a cup of tea," Severus says and I follow him to his office.

When we reach it, I sit down in a chair across from his desk and ask, "What are _you_ doing up?"  
"I am a teacher, Draco," Severus says and sits down behind his desk and summoning a tea kettle and two cups, "I have to make sure students are not wandering the corridors. I was so hoping to catch Potter out of bed…I'd love to have an excuse to take some points from Gryffindor…"

I narrow my eyes at him and snarl, "Why are you so biased for your own house?" I sound completely and utterly ridiculous at this worthless accusation but I don't care. "You'd take points from Harry wandering the corridors but with me you just get a cup of tea?"  
Severus raises his eyebrows, "Well, I wouldn't have expected this from you, Draco. And since when are you and…_Harry_ on a first name basis?" He takes a sip of his tea.

I blush and glare at my own cup, "What does it matter what I call him?" I snap.

Severus sighs. "Draco…son." I look up at him. When he uses that term "son" I know he is about to say something important.

"You haven't been doing so well in class lately this past week. You've been in a daze and messing up your potions and I can't help but worry it isn't just in my class."

"I'm fine," I snarl sipping my tea.

Severus ignores me and continues. "And I wonder if it has something to do with Harry Potter."

"I feel my self start to panic. "Well, he's always annoyed me, you know that Severus."  
"No, it isn't annoyance, I think," Severus says slowly.

"Then hate!" I say franticly, "I hate _everything_ about Harry Potter!"

"That could be true, son, but I believe you also _love_ everything about Harry Potter."  
My cup shatters in my hands and I'm splattered with hot tea.

"Reparo," Severus says calmly pointing his wand at the broken cup. He hands me some napkins to clean up.

"I'll take that as confirmation," Severus says.

I should have known he'd figure it out. He's a master at legitimins. If not me, he'd have gotten into Harry's mind.

"Severus what am I going to do?" I whisper.

"_I_ am going to make sure that _you_ stay safe," Severus says forcefully.

"Severus, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, son."

"Are you…which…" I try to come up with the correct words. "Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord?" I've wanted to know the truth for so long.

Severus is silent for a long time. He finishes all the tea in his cup before answering.

"When I am at your house, Draco, with your father or when I am with the Dark Lord and his other followers, yes, you could say I am a death eater."

Severus rubs his arm, the one I know the Dark Mark is burned into.

"But, as to whether I am a supporter of the Dark Lord…" Severus sighs, "No, I am not." I don't know whether to be surprised or not. I have always questioned where Severus' loyalties lie, and I had never heard it from him.

"I tell you this, Draco, because I trust you. I know what you are sacrificing being in love with Potter." He pauses, "You are planning on switching sides, am I right? You will never willingly become a death eater, is that true?"

"God, yes!" I practically scream.

"Good," Severus says, "Good." He refills his tea and mine as well. "I feel it is important to tell you who I really am, Draco, for you need as many people as possible that you can trust. I want you to know I am one of them."  
"Thank you," I say. Severus smiles at me. "I shall talk to Dumbledore about this, er…" He searches for the right words, "Change of plan. Don't worry, son, just remember where your loyalties lie, never forget. That is the most important thing."

"I will," I promise and stand up to leave. Severus stands up too and he gives me the largest fatherly hug I have ever received.

"Good night, Draco," Severus says.

"Good night," I say and exit his office feeling a sense of relief and a wave of exhaustion hits me hard. I barely fall onto my bed before I am sound asleep.


	7. Unconditional Friendship

Hey everybody, SOOOO sorry for the late update!! I love this story and I love my readers/reviewers so don't worry this story isn't over yet! So, This is in Harry's point of view. I think I find that awkward because I wanted this story to be only in Draco's point of view, but I've been working on my story "First loves are hard aren't they?" So I was stuck on Harry's P.O.V. when I wrote this. I hope you all find it okay. Next chapter will definatly be in Draco's point of view. Please review, i really would like to know how you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wake up everyday and wish I did, but until my wish comes true I am here on fanfiction writing the stories I would have written if owned harry Potter.

HP:

That night in bed I cannot sleep at all. I worry about Draco and everything that will happen when he rejects his family and Voldemort.

Soon I can't take my own thoughts so I grabs my invisibility cloak and head down to the common room thinking I'll walk while to clear my head until I get tired. But I stop short when I see Hermione lying on the couch reading a book. She hears my footsteps.

"Harry?" she says when she looks up and sees me standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hi, Hermione," I say and sit down next to her as she lifts her feet up to make room for me.

"What are you doing up?" she asks me with a look of concern on her face.

"I was going to walk around a bit, clear my head before I got to sleep. What about you?"

"Oh, I just like reading by the fire with nobody else in the common room." Hermione gestures to the crackling fireplace.

As we stare into the fireplace I wonder nervously if Ron has told Hermione about me being gay.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asks me.

"Sure."

"Because you've been acting quite odd the last few days. Has your scar been hurting more?"

"No," I say. I guess Ron hasn't told her then. Hermione is still looking at me worriedly and I want to tell her the truth. Soon, my breathing speeds up and my heart beats faster.

"Hermione," I swallow, "I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Harry, anything!" She closes her book all the way and places it on the floor.

Then, without my consent, my eyes start to water.

"Oh Harry, what is it?" Hermione grabs my arm. I don't know why I am more worried about Hermione's reaction than Ron's. I guess some things just aren't rational or explainable but my teeth are chattering out of nervousness as I take a deep breath.

"Ever since third year," I begin, "I've realized something about myself." Hermione is silent as she waits patiently for me to continue. I swallow again and when I blink tears fall steady and fast from my eyes.

"I realized… I realized I wasn't attracted to girls. I realized that…it was guys I f-fancied. I realized I was gay."

I choke and like my thirteen-year-old baby self I sob. I don't know Hermione's reaction, my vision is all blurry. "You and Ron are the most important people in my life. I love you both like I would my own family and I don't want to lose our friendship because I'm gay." No more words come out.

To my relief, Hermione gathers me in her arms and holds me tight. She doesn't let go and I sob myself dry into her shoulder.

No sooner than ten minutes later, I draw back and cough as my tears stop.

Hermione makes a handkerchief out of thin air with her wand and gives it to me.

"Th-thanks," I stammer.

"Harry," she says, "It's okay. I don't care that you're gay. I love you just the same. You are my best friend."

I blow my nose into the handkerchief. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Plus, well, er, I kind of already knew." She smiles sheepishly.

"How did you know?" I look at her in astonishment.

"Well, third year, I always saw you sneak glances up to the Hufflepuff table. I didn't tell you or Ron, but I saw."

I look towards the fireplace as I recall the first days of Cedric's and my relationship.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Hermione whispered. "Cedric."

I nod. "My first love, and loss, yeah."

"I'm so sorry Harry. You don't know how much I've wanted to comfort you and say: 'I know, I know, it's okay.' It must have been so hard!" Hermione puts her hand on mind and strokes it with her thumb.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I did love Cedric, but… there's someone now that…I love more deeply than I ever thought was possible with Cedric."

Hermione's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? Who?"

"Well," I say licking my lips. Being gay was one thing, but who my lover was…completely different. "Draco."

"Draco?" Hermione repeats, "Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Yes," I say looking directly at her now.

"But…he's deatheater!" Hermione exclaims.

"No, he'd not. He's on our side. His family are deatheaters, but he's never wanted that same path."

"How do you know?" Hermione asks.

"Because I know him. I've talked with him. I trust him. Hermione, I love him."

Hermione exhales loudly. "Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"But, Merlin, Harry, this is so dangerous for him! And for you! What will you- know… V-Voldemort do when he finds out?"

Hermione has just started saying Voldemort's name and even though the topic is serious, I can't help but smile a little bit when I hear her say it. But my smile quickly erases.

"Try to kill us," I say bluntly for these words have been going through my mind for days. "But I'm used to that anyway, aren't I?"

"Harry…" Hermione says anxiously, "Draco is going to have sooo much trouble with his family, the death eaters, V-Voldemort! Being with _Harry Potter_. Loving the boy that has been Voldemort's target for fourteen years!

"I know," I say, "But I love him and I'll do anything to protect him."

"You can't do it yourself, Harry! I mean Voldemort is never going to stop hunting for you and that means going for the people who you love, and who love you."

"I know! But I don't think I could stand _not_ being with him. It would tear me apart. I _do_ hate that everyone I love is in danger like you and Ron and Sirius. I know it's horrible to put somebody else in that mix, but…"

"Harry, you know we're always going to stick with you right? No matter how much danger there is! Even if you were to _not_ be with Draco, he's already going to be in danger. I mean, how long is it going to be before one of his fellow Slytherins finds out and tells a deatheater? Everyone is going to keep protecting you, Harry. And now Draco too, because he's with you."

"Yeah, that's what Ron said as well."

"You…you told Ron?"

"Yeah, this afternoon."

"Good, good. I'm so proud of you, Harry, that's wonderful! You know you are the bravest person I have ever met. You _truly are_ a Gryffindor." Hermione then kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, Hermione," I say blushing a little bit at the comment and the kiss.

We are silent for a long moment. She then says, "So…Draco. Wow."

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, I have to say, that is something I never would have guessed."

I laugh, "Yeah, well, me neither. But he…he's just…" I sigh, "Truly amazing."

Hermione looks at my face and then she bursts out laughing.

"What?" I ask. She is laughing so hard she actually snorts once or twice.

"If there was any doubt you were really in love, that face just proved it. You are a _lovesick teenager_, Harry!"

"Shut up," I say smiling. Hermione continues laughing so I throw a pillow at her.

"It's the same face you get when you're talking about Ron!"

Hermione sobers at that comment. "I-I don't like him like that!"

I roll my eyes, "Right."

"No, really!" Hermione's face is so fake-sincere that's it's my turn to laugh. Hermione seems to realize I'm not falling for her façade and she smiles sheepishly.

I stand up thinking I will probably be able to sleep better now.

"Thanks, Hermione," I say, "For everything." Hermione picks up her book and we walk together to the dormitories.

"Of course." She squeezes my hand and turns right in the direction of the girl's dormitory. Before she close the door though she says: "Draco is one lucky man to be with a guy like you."

I blush. "Thanks," I mumble wondering how many times I have thanked Hermione today.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	8. Dumbledore is a Cool Guy

Hello! Okay, I am pretty excited about where my story is heading now! I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLease please please review whether you like it or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did...woah, let me just say, You'd know!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore wishes to see you both in his office. Immediately," Severus says at the beginning of Potions lesson the following day. I look at him and he sends me a knowing look through his eyes. _Oh, Merlin. This is it._

"What did you do this time?" a random Slytherin boy calls out.

"Silence!" Severus says.

Harry and I stand up slowly and leave the classroom together, the rest of the class staring at us as we go.

We exit the dungeons.

"Severus talked to Dumbledore," I say quietly.

"How— what? Snape knows?" Harry asks stopping abruptly in his tracks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."

"How come you told him? He _loathes_ me! He must be completely crazy right now…"

"Oh, Harry, I didn't tell him. He already knew."

"He already knew?"

"Yes, come on, let's keep walking." We walk in silence a few more steps and then I say, "Apparently I couldn't hide it very well. He knew something was up."

"Yeah and, er, you know Ron knows…" I turn red at the memory and he continues, "I came out to Hermione and told her about us."

"You did?"

"Yes. God, I was so fucking scared."

"How did she take it?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, perfectly. She still loves me just the same." Harry makes a small smile and I know he is relieved with her reaction.

"Well, I'm glad your friends are okay with it all," I say. Harry suddenly reaches out and laces his fingers between mine. I look around nervously but there is nobody else in the hall.

"They're okay with us, too," Harry says, "They want to help in any way they can. Because of…well, Voldemort…" I shutter a little bit at the name but Harry continues, "He's not going to be happy."

I groan, "I know." I look up to see we have arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"Oh, shit," Harry says.

"What?"

"We don't know the password."

"Harry! Draco!" We quickly release each others hands and turn to see Dumbledore rushing down the corridor.

"I had to do some things before our meeting today. Sorry, I'm not better prepared." He turned to the stone gargoyle and said, "Chocolate Frog." The stone gargoyle jumped aside and Harry and I followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase to his office.

Dumbledore went to sit in his chair behind his desk.

Harry and I stood their awkwardly.

Dumbledore laughed softly, "Go ahead and sit down. My biting chairs are currently being refurbished, but these are perfectly safe."

We slowly make our way to the chairs and sit down.

We don't say anything. After a second, Dumbledore says, "Licorice Snap, anyone?" He summons a bowl of Licorice Snaps.

"Er, no," I say. Harry looks at me like maybe I'm being a little rude. "Er, no thanks," I say. Harry takes one.

Dumbledore then says, "I have a feeling small talk is not going to work here so…let's just get straight to it."

We don't say anything so Dumbledore continues, "Professor Snape has told me something quite amusing. He has told me that you to are, ah, together. Is this true?"

I glance out of the corner of my eye at Harry and he does the same.

"Yes, sir," Harry says and for some reason, it feels so nice for Harry to say those words, to admit that we are together. I smile to myself and nod. Harry can't hold in his smile either so soon we are both smiling, sort of idiotically, but we're so happy about it we can't hide. Harry takes my hand again.

Dumbledore smiles broadly and his eyes twinkle at us. "First, let me say how overjoyed I am to hear it. I know you both always seemed to hate each other but I thought maybe there was something else…"

"I hate everything about him," I say smiling, "But…I love him." Harry smiles so brightly at me all his teeth show.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore says, "But, as I'm sure you know, this raises a lot of concern."

"We know," I say.

"With Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore expands.

"We know," Harry says.

"Are you scared, Draco?" Dumbledore asks.

I look at Harry and then back at Dumbledore. "Shitless," I admit.

Unexpectedly, Dumbledore bursts out laughing. "Well, thank Merlin for that! If you weren't I'd think we'd have a real problem!"

"So…what are we going to do?" Harry asks.

"Well," Dumbledore says, "First things first. Once this gets out, and it will get out there's no doubt about that, the Slytherin common room is not going to be safe for you anymore."

"Yeah, not at all," I say.

"He can sleep in the Gryffindor Common Room," Harry suggests.

"Unfortunately, Harry that is not possible, given the fact the Draco is still a Slytherin. However, there is a room I believe will work for you."

"What room is that?" I ask confused, but Harry nods. "The Room of Requirement," he says.

Oh, right. The room where we went to…yeah.

"Exactly, Harry, exactly," Dumbledore says.

"And what will happen when people start finding out and the news gets back to my father and…and everyone else?" I ask.

"We will take that as it goes, Draco, but you and Harry will have protection don't you worry about that. The Order is going to take good care of this situation."

"Thank you, sir," I say.

"Of course!" Dumbledore says, "So, I believe you should move out of the Slytherin Common Room tonight if possible. It will not be safe for you once word gets around. Even if people haven't seen you together, some of the paintings might have and you know how they like to gossip."

"Okay," I say.

"Good. Don't worry too much, boys. I know you are going to worry, but just know that it's not just up to you to protect yourself. You will always have people on your side ready to fight for you."

We both blush and Harry mumbles, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Alright then," Dumbledore claps his hands once, "I believe you should get back to Potions now."

Harry and I stand up to go and Dumbledore walks us to the door.

"See you at dinner tonight Harry, Draco."

"Yes. Goodbye, Professor," we say.

"Wow," I say as we walk back to the dungeons, "Dumbledore, he's…he's a cool guy."

Harry laughs and says, "Yes. Yes he is." He then takes my hands in his and kisses me and the kiss makes me feel so light and happy I feel as if I'm being lifted off the floor. To my astonishment, I look down and see I _am_ lifted off the floor.

"Harry! What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know," Harry says but he doesn't seem worried about it. "I'll ask Hermione about it later." He kisses me again.

As we draw back from each other we gently touch back down on the floor. We hold hands as we enter the dungeons.

"Oh, by the way," Harry says grinning, "I know the Room of Requirement is going to be you bedroom now, but…there's this group Hermione, Ron, and I have started. We call it Dumbledore's Army and we'll need to use the room once or twice a month. Will that be okay with you?"


	9. Dumbledore's Army

Hello my favorite people in the world!!! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating in forever! I've had writers block on EVERYTHING I am writing right now. I hope you like this...I really do... I really hope it's good...maybe...I don't know. So instead of wanting reviews, I really NEED them to understand if my writing still sucks and still need to get out of my writers' block. So please please please review, you will feel good the rest of your day I swear ;). Merry Christmas! Happy Chanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! and a million other holidays!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did... well let's just say, A LOT of things would be different...

* * *

Draco P.O.V.:

Chapter 9

"How are you feeling?"

"A little freaked."

"About what?"

"That they won't accept me." I blush as the words tumble from my mouth faster than I can stop them.

"Hermione and Ron are going to explain them…"

"Explain them…what exactly?"

"Well, just that you'll be coming. They say we'll have to do the rest."

"And you're ready to do that?"

"You'll be doing it too!"

"Me? You're the Gryffindor!"

"What?"

"You're the courageous one!"

"Well…not about this."

I'm quiet for a second. "You—you're scared too?"

"Er…yeah. I'm scared shitless."

I smile at him. "Brilliant," I say and kiss him softly on the lips. "Then it's the perfect time to go in, isn't it?" I say clapping my hands. "Er…how do we do that exactly?" He's explained to me that the Room of Requirement can fill almost any need, and we've used the room before, but I'm not exactly sure how to actually get _in _there myself.

Harry smiles. "You just walk back and forth in front of the wall here while thinking: 'I need the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army. I need the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army,'."

I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the crowd awaiting us within the room. I grab my trunk that I had snuck out of the Slytherin Common Room earlier that day, and with the other hand I take Harry's. We commence walking back in forth in front of the wall. _I need the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army. I need the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army._

The door appears and Harry lets go of my hand to open it.

As soon as we enter, the entire room drops to a dead silence.

Everyone stares at me holding my trunk, except for that Luna girl, who's staring at the ceiling. It's so quiet it's as if no one is breathing.

After at time that feels as long as several centuries, one of the Weasley twins, I can never tell them apart, says, "Well, don't all everyone ask at once, he won't be able to hear all of us."

A couple people laugh nervously, just for something to do, because the comment was not especially funny. I thank Fred/George mentally for breaking the ice.

Then Longbottom looks at Harry and asks, "What exactly is going on, then, Harry?"

Harry shuffles his feet and then looks up at all of them.

"Well…" he clears his throat, "Draco—Mal—Draco is going to be joining the DA. And he's got his trunk because he's moving out of the Slytherin Common room into the Room of Requirement."

Now everybody really does start talking at once. I catch snippets: "Draco? Why are you saying 'Draco', Harry?" "The DA! But he's on HIS side!" "He's moving OUT of the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Everyone, shut up!" Ron yells. The questions stop and Ron says, "Let Harry continue." He looks at Harry. "Go on, Mate."

Harry nods his head. "Yes, well…Draco has always been against the beliefs of Voldemort and of his family. And now…he wishes to fight back." He looks at me and smiles with adulation, "And I'm so proud of him for making that decision."

A young Gryffindor opens his mouth, but Ron glares at him and he shuts it again.

Harry continues, "As many of you can guess, being in the Slytherin Common Room could be dangerous for him now. So we went to Dumbledore and he suggested the Room of Requirement."

"What's it to you, Harry?" A Gryffindor fifth year calls out, "Why are you all of a sudden just…helping him, _Malfoy_, with no questions at all?"

Harry looks at Hermione who gives him an encouraging nod. But Harry seems to have lost his ability to speak so I jump in, surprising myself.

"Because…" Everyone looks to me, "Because… we're together. He loves me and…I…I do too. And we trust each other." A few people wear confused or astonished expressions and some people's eyes are moving back and forth from Harry to myself like they're trying to picture it.

"Is this a joke?" someone asks. I look over to a group of Ravenclaws and see Cho, Harry's ex-girlfriend, and her friend. Her friend is shaking her head in disbelief.

"Er…no, it's not a joke," Harry says and tentatively puts his hand in mine.

"But…but…" she stutters and looks at Cho, "But you were…"

"Um, Harry's already told me," Cho says softly and looks to Harry.

"You mean you already knew? You already knew you're ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived is nothing more than a…f-fag?"

The word brings another silence to the room. Then, Hermione looks at her and says, "Don't EVER use that _disgusting_ word." Her face is red with anger; I have never seen her as furious as she is at this moment. The entire room turns to look at Cho's friend.

"Who CARES if Harry is gay?" the other Weasley twin says and is followed by a chorus of "Yeahs!"

"It doesn't change who he is!" A Gryffindor girl says smiling at Harry.

Cho's friend stutters gaping at everyone, "Er..okay, but what about _him_? Malfoy! Doesn't anyone else find that absolutely absurd?"

I look down at my shoes, ashamed that the words of this silly girl could hurt me.

"There's no stopping attraction," Luna says speaking up for the first time and everyone nods in agreement. I literally sink with happiness at the acceptance. Looking at Harry I can see he's grateful for the reaction as well.

Then, Cho says, "And if you _do_ think that, I think you better leave." Her friend gapes at her in disbelief and then, without another word, makes her way for the door and leaves the room in a shocked stupor. The room then turns its attention to Cho, awaiting her reaction. Cho looks at the door her friend has just departed through and then she looks at Harry.

"Of course I'm staying, Harry!" she says in response to everyone's unasked questions.

"Thanks, Cho," Harry says sighing in relief. He squeezes my hand. Hermione looks at her best friend and you can tell she is melting with joy.

"But Mal— Draco," Longbottom starts. I look at him and he continues, "I thought you didn't like groups like this. How in the world did Harry get you to come?"

At that the twins burst out laughing and shortly thereafter the rest of the room understands their outburst and join in. A look of comprehension finally dawns on Longbottom's face and he blushes tomato red. "No! I didn't mean it that way!"

Harry and I start laughing.

"Well," Harry says, "I can be _very_ persuasive." The room laughs harder.

"He just hooks on and never lets go!" One of the twins adds and finally, Longbottom has to laugh. Ron clears his throat after awhile and says, "So, Harry, are you ready to begin tonight's lesson?"

"Er, yeah!" Harry says and lets go of my hand to get his wand. I go and stand with the other people to have a better view of Harry.

"Today, we will be learning how to produce a Patronus Charm. Now, as I expect all of you know, a Patronus is used to ward of dementors."

"But all the dementors are guarding Azkaban!" pipes up a tiny Gryffindor.

"Most of them are, but some of them have turned their allegiance over to Lord Voldemort. I myself was attacked this summer when I was out with my muggle cousin, Dudley."

The others nodded in remembrance of the story.

"Now, the spell is one thing. 'Expecto Patronum.' But the real key to a good performance is to think of a happy memory and apply that as you cast the charm." With that, Harry lifts his wand, points to his right and says, "Expecto Patronum!" A humongous stag bursts from the end of his wand and prances throughout the room followed by "oohs" and "ahs" from the DA members.

"Okay," Harry says, "Let's pair off to practice." People quickly make their way over to their friends. I stand there a little awkwardly when Luna looks me in the eye.

"Would you like to work with me and Neville?" she asks in a dreamy voice.

"Er…yes. Thanks," I say. Harry looks at me and smiles. I return it.

"I think I'll try first," Luna says and whips her wand smoothly out from the inside of her sleeve.

"Hmm…" she says as she screws up her face in concentration. "Expecto Patronum!" she says. A faint wisp of silver spurts from the tip of her wand.

"Ooh, look! Something happened!" she coos.

"Well done, Luna!" Harry says coming up behind her.

"Why, thank you, Harry!" Luna beams.

"Now, we just need to make it a little stronger," Harry says, "Try clinging a little harder to your happy memory and push it to the tip of your wand as the happiness fills up your entire body. Try it again."

Luna closes her eyes fro a second and when she opens them again, they are bright with happiness at her memory as she shouts, "Expecto Patronum!" This time, a rabbit Patronus takes flight from the tip of her wand. Everyone stops practicing to look at Luna's Patronus.

"Excellent, Luna!" Harry says smiling.

"Well, you're a fantastic teacher," Luna beams at Harry.

"Thanks, Luna. Neville, how about you give it a try?"

"Er…okay," Longbottom stutters. He lifts his wand tentatively and says, "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happens.

"I'm trying, Harry."

"Yeah, I understand Neville, it's okay." It's then I remember Neville must have trouble finding happy memories. Bellatrix made sure of that. I feel a sense of resentment fall over me for all the things Aunt Bella has done.

I notice the three of them are now starting at me.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I ask them.

"It you're turn to try, Draco," Luna says.

"Oh…er…okay." I try to remember the spell as Harry's expectant gaze rests on me. As Harry looks at me, my feelings for him overwhelm me as they rush to all ends of my body. I feel so lucky to be here right now. Doing something worthwhile. With Harry. The last couple days flash inside my mind. Detention. The Room of Requirement. The bathroom. And then, most thrilling and myserious,… the floating. I raise my wand and shout, "Expecto Patronum!"

* * *

That's it for now! You like it? You love it? You hate it? You hate it with a burning passion? Is my writing back? So...Draco's patronous, do you guys know what it is?? Because I sure do! You can guess...in your detailed review of course, and I promise as a reward I will read and review a story of yours, and send it to three people to read as well!!! 3 how that for a treat! 3 you all! ActorPotter


	10. No Sincerus Diligo

Hello everyone!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I've had writers block for months and months and months. But now I have a story line and I think it's going to be amazing! So please review and keep me going; the reviews will fight this writers' block I know it will!! Special thanks to xErised for helping me get through all my writers' block! Check out her stories they are the most amazing in the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Dang.

* * *

Chapter 10

A bald eagle bursts elegantly from the end of my wand. I take a small step back from the force of it. The Patronus bats its wings twice before letting out a loud screech. The rest of the room turns to look at the Patronus that I have just created. The magnificent bird then takes flight and the entire room follows the bird's movements in what seems to be a silent awe. The Patronus circles the room a couple of times before flying back to me. It tilts its head to the side, looking into my eyes before it begins to disintegrate and disappear completely.

I look up at all the members of Dumbledore's Army who are staring at me. I blush. It wasn't that extraordinary. Finally, one of the twins says, "Whoa. THAT was cool." The rest of the room laughs share their own agreements.

"Draco, that was really great!" Hermione says, "Way better than mine!"

I shuffle my feet, embarrassed. I've never been able to produce a charm that well before. I look at Harry and he is beaming at me. I want to take him in my arms like in a cheesy muggle film and kiss him full on the mouth. But I restrain myself.

"Well, guys," Harry says over the chatter, "It looks as if it's about time to call it a night. You all did an amazing job today. You've all learned so much and I expect we fifth years are going to get an Outstanding on our O.W.L. and that Umbridge woman won't know what hit her!! Just keep practicing as much as you can and fantastic work, all of you!"

His short speech is followed by a chorus of "Thanks, Harry!"s and "It's all because of you, Mate!"s.

Shortly thereafter, the room begins to disperse until only the Golden Trio and I remain. Hermione and Ron tidy up the room a bit as harry hovers behind them.

"Well, I'll see you back in the common room," Harry says and I smile happily.

"Alright," Hermione says, "Goodnight, Harry!" Hermione hugs him tightly.

"G'night, Mate!" Harry says to Ron who's picking his school bag up by the door.

"Night, Harry! Night Mal— Draco," Ron says.

"Night," I respond surprised.

"Have a good night, Draco!" Hermione says and without warning, she's got me in a tight hug. I stiffen at first and then I squeeze her back.

"Good night," I say when she releases me. She smiles at me and then she and Ron leave the Room of Requirement.

For some reason I now feel a little shy and start lightly kicking a box at my feet, just for something to do. It falls over silently and a tower of pillows topples out. I bend down to pick them up and Harry comes over to help me.

"What were these used for?" I ask him.

"A couple of weeks ago we used them for banishing spells," Harry explains, "And then we used them when we were practicing stunning each other."

We finish restacking the pillows.

"Oh!" Harry says, "I talked to Hermione about that… floating thing."

"You did?" Out of nowhere a chair appears directly behind me and I sit down. Harry takes a step closer and another chair appears and he sits down as well.

"Yes. And of course she found a book that explains it."

"Yeah, and?" I ask eagerly, "What does it mean?"

"Well, it's called _No Sincerus Diligo. _It happens sometimes when… when two people…" Harry is starting to blush and he looks so cute when he's uncomfortable that I smile and my eagerness increases.

"Come on, Babe! What is it?"

"Well, it can happen when two people completely submit to each other, at times when they are so completely in love with each other that their entire being exists only to compliment the other." He blushes even more.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know, it's just crazy to think of something…so genuine, so pure and I don't know…it feels so—"

"Strange? Wonderful? Mysterious? Undeniably perfect?"

"Exactly. It just seems so odd but amazing that it could actually exist. I mean… the description in the book just made it seem so powerful."

"That's because it's love," I say surprising myself at how quickly and surely I am able to talk about this now, "Love is a very powerful thing."

"THE most according to Dumbledore," Harry says.

I am silent for a second and then I say: "Harry, I love you. I love you so much." I can't believe how cheesy it sounds… or how great it feels to be cheesy in love.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry says and his lips meet mine. The electricity surges instantaneously and the chairs disappear from beneath us as _No Sincerus Diligo _takes hold of us. A large bed appears underneath us and we float gently down onto it.

The kiss deepens and my hand strokes through Harry's hair as he leads me onto my back. Harry takes off his shirt and then pulls my own over my head. He nips my collarbone with his teeth as he kisses it softly. His erection is pressing against his jeans as he grinds his hips over my own making my own erection threaten to burst free. I unbutton his jeans and only semi-awkwardly pull them off. He kisses me before unbuttoning my own and pulling them off with considerable more grace.

Soon after, not a single article of clothing remains on our bodies and I fight Harry for control. I flip him on his back and my hand rubs his thigh as I bite his neck, tasting his salty skin. He screams and I lessen the pressure of my teeth and suck his neck as my hand moves slowly from his thigh to his erection. As soon as I achieve contact I hear a short intake of breath that glides into a moan of pleasure. His sounds excite me and I begin to rub his cock roughly with my hand. Harry pants and moans and when I trade my hand for my mouth he groans in appreciation as I, how I like to think of it, blow his mind. I sense him about to come and I let go just before.

"Oh!! What is wrong with you?" Harry scolds and smashes his lips against my own, "That was _not_ very nice." He chides me and before I can answer he takes my own cock in his mouth and I moan at the contact of tongue. He really does his best work and I moan: "Harry!" and as I do he relinquishes himself with a quiet "pop."

"Harry!" I say again in a different tone this time.

"Oh, come on, Babe. Wouldn't you rather…" and then he inserts one finger into my opening. I gasp and he mumbles a lubricant spell. He then places a second and third finger and pumps them in and out, preparing me.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," I say.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, yes!" And then his fingers are gone and a second later, he is inside me.

*

I wake up to the sound of whimpering. I look beside me and Harry is twitching like mad and then he screams with the most immense pain I have ever heard in my young life.

"Harry! Harry!!" I yell, shaking him awake.

He opens his eyes and immediately his hand goes to his scar as if it's hurting with the pain of a thousand burns. He then shouts, "S-Sirius!! He's got Sirius!"

"What? Sirius? Sirius Black?"

"My godfather, Draco! He has him; Voldemort's got Sirius!"

Then, almost immediately there is a loud bang and the door to the Room of Requirement bursts open as if the room wasn't enchanted to keep anyone out. Hiding our naked bodies underneath the covers of the bed we look up to see Umbridge with her wand in the air accompanied by Professor Snape, about a dozen Slytherins, and, hiding behind them, Cho's friend Marietta, with purple spots spelling "Sneak" across her face.

* * *

So??? what do you think ??? please review and love will come your way; no doubt about it!!


	11. Whatever Umbridge Wants, Umbridge Gets

Hey Everyone!! Finally Update Update tra lalalalala!! I hope you enjoy this!! The next chapter will be super duper fantastic! But you'll only get it if you stick around!!!! And Please please please review!! It's so pathetic I have less than fifty reviews for this story...lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But if I did........ oh, it would be a whole new world!

* * *

Chapter 11

In the silence we hear two short, now common, highly annoying coughs. "Ahem. Ahem," Umbridge clears her throat, "What the devil is going on in here?" she asks, her voice unbearably high and sweet.

She then turns to Mariette. "Mariette!" she barks and the Ravenclaw girl jumps. Umbridge ignores this and continues, "Mariette. I thought you said this was the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army. This—" she glares at harry and I with utter repulsion, "This looks like some sort of… sinful homosexual sex chamber," she concludes and lets out a short high pitched laugh.

Mariette looks absolutely terrified as she glances at us and then tries to hide her face from view.

I whisper to Harry, "I thought the room changed into my new dormitory."

Harry looks around and then whispers back, "Apparently, we're still in the headquarters. Look, there are the pillows we were picking up earlier."

We hear Umbridge's voice again, "Severus! Did you know about this? Mr. Potter and…Mr. Malfoy?" She glares coldly at us and then into Severus' eyes.

"Of course, I did not," Severus says, "If I did, do you think I would have tolerated it?" He looks at Harry and me, expressionless.

I'm feeling exposed, even hiding under the covers of the bed. I summon Harry's and my clothes and we start to dress as quickly, and discreetly, and humanly possible. But Umbridge has diverted her attention to Mariette to whom she is has begun to scream at and isn't starting at us anymore.

"Dolores," Severus steps closer to the evil toad and terrified Mariette. "There's no need to shout so incessantly. If the girl had been lying, the room wouldn't have opened for us at all, and she wouldn't have these very prominent spots on her face spelling out 'Sneak,' don't you think?" Umbridge's eyes widen as she realizes the truth in Severus' words.

The Slytherins of the Inquisitorial Squad are gawking at me with a widespread of reactions. Some look at me in utter disbelief, others in horror or disgust. Others, the more intelligent ones, look as if they're counting up just how many hexes and jinxes they have the ability to hit me with. I feel the fear rising up in me as I realize it won't be long before my father find out…and then the Dark Lord.

Umbridge has turned her attention back to us and we are now standing, fully clothed. She then focuses in on Harry.

"Mr. Potter. For all the reason Severus has verbalized I have come to the conclusion that Mariette has _not_ misled me, but rather opened up the headquarters to a so-called group called Dumbledore's Army. I see the other members have left earlier than Mariette expected, but no matter. I have you." She smiles, in a superior way and slaps Harry across the face.

"Hey!" I shout and without thinking, push Umbridge backward.

"Mr. Malfoy! How _dare_ you touch me?!" Umbridge shouts and the Slytherins rush forward pinning my hands behind my back and pointing their wands at my chest. I struggle to break free of their grasps and Umbridge smiles triumphantly at me. Harry tries to reach for his wand but the rest of the Slytherins grab him as well.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. That was a very stupid thing for you to do. To overreact to such a simple act as a small, nearly harmless slap, you must really _care_ about Mr. Potter. What, I dare say, would you do if I did this…" And she reaches for her wand.

"Don't touch him!" I yell imagining all the spells she could use on him and the Slytherins laugh as the grip me harder.

"Now. I am going to ask you _nicely, _Mr. Potter. What is this 'Dumbledore's Army'? Did Dumbledore ask you to start it?"

Harry stares at Umbridge with absolute loathing but keeps his mouth shut. Umbridge presses her wand against Harry's neck.

"No!" I shout.

"Draco, please, it's okay!" Harry says, "I've got this…"

"Got _what_ Mr. Potter?" Umbridge says and presses her wand even harder against his skin. "Is Dumbledore planning a rise against the ministry? That's what this 'Army' is all about, isn't it? Tell me the truth!"

Harry still doesn't say and word and I smile on the inside, proud of his bravery and defiance to admit or deny anything the toad accuses of him.

"Very well," Umbridge withdraws her wand, "Severus, please get me some Veritaserum. This is proving more difficult than I originally thought."

"I am afraid to say that will not be possible, Delores, seeing as you have used up my entire stock."

"Then go whip me up something else!" Umbridge screeches at him.

Severus bows his head slightly towards her and makes to leave, but Harry starts, "He's got Padfoot!" Severus stops and looks back at harry who continues, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Padfoot?" Umbridge asks keeping the wand facing Harry as she turns her head to look at Severus. "What is Padfoot, Severus, where _what _is hidden?" I'm asking myself the same thing. I look at Harry. I then remember what he told me before Umbridge barged in. He'd told me that the Dark Lord had captured Sirius Black. Padfoot… that had to be Sirius… but…I look at Severus to see if he had any knowledge of a plan like this. For a brief second his eyes confirm to me that he doesn't know of any such plan just as I haven't heard of any from my father. Severus looks at Umbridge and says, "No idea," and disappears.

Almost instantaneously, Hermione appears out of thin air. Umbridge gasps and brings her hands to her chest as Hermione quickly stuffs something out of sight within her clothes that I assume is Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I'll explain later," Hermione whispers so only I can hear and then the Slytherins scatter to grab her too.

"It's code!" Hermione says, "Padfoot. The place where it's hidden…" The Slytherins start to restrain her but Umbridge says, "No, stop!" The Slytherins look at her and then move back to their positions behind Harry and me.

"Code for what, girl?" Umbridge asks, her eyes gleaming.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

Umbridge's eyes light up and I know Hermione has just said the magic words. "Secret weapon!" Umbridge whispers excitedly, "I knew it! I knew he was planning something!"

"Students aren't supposed to know about it, but Dumbledore trusted Harry and I to keep it a secret."

Umbridge's eyes dash to Harry. "Let the boys go," she orders and reluctantly, the Slytherins let us go and then stand to the side.

"Show me!" Umbridge tells Hermione and looks at Harry as well. "Take me to it!" Harry looks questioningly at Hermione who nods encouragingly. He takes a step forward.

"Wait!" I say, "Maybe I should come too!"

"And why would that be necessary?" Umbridge asks sweetly. "No, you can stay right here… with the Inquisitorial Squad."

The Slytherins laugh while cracking their knuckles in my direction.

_Of course._

"Take me, Granger. Now!" and Umbridge pushes Hermione forward and out the door. "Mr. Potter! Now!" Harry looks at Umbridge, Hermione, and then finally at me. He steps towards me and our lips meet sharing the fear and anticipation of the unknown. I never want to let him go, never want his touch to leave me, but the kiss ends shortly thereafter. He hugs me and I glance about at the disgusted expressions of the Slytherins and Umbridge. He lets go and Umbridge shouts, "Mr. Potter, I said _now_!"

Harry ignores her and smiles at me despite the tense atmosphere; he squeezes my hand. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too."

And then I watch him leave with Umbridge and Hermione. When they're gone, I realize I am not left in the Room of Requirement with a dozen Slytherins making their ways closer and closer to where I stand.

"Well, well, Draco…" one says, sneering.

"Where to begin?" says another letting out a harsh laugh as he withdraws his wand and points it at my chest. _That's it. I'm done for. _

But then a voice says: "How about by leaving?" The Slytherins turn around in a fury and I see Ginny Weasley standing at the door with her wand pointing directly at the Squad. Behind her, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood have their wands raised, each sharing the same fierce, relentless expression that shows the willingness to fight anything and everything that might present itself.


	12. The DA vs The Inquisitorial Squad

Hey All! I was going to do just one super long chapter.. but decided to break it into two.. so here's the first one!! Hope you like, and if you like, review! and if you don't, review! Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. i just don't. You don't need to remind me *sigh*

* * *

DMHP Chapter 12

"Excuse me?" asks the older Slytherin.

"You heard her," says Neville, "Get out. Now. Or we'll have to resort to more… drastic measures."

I look at Neville, surprised at how flawlessly the words tumble from his mouth and how brave he looks.

The squad looks at each other surprised but then break into laughter.

"You think you, a bunch of ridiculous Gryffindors, and a crazy Ravenclaw can take _us _on in a duel?"

"Don't think…know." And with that Ginny yells, "STUPEFY!" and the boy falls to the ground as red sparks hit him square in the chest.

"You bitch!" shouts a boy about a year younger than his fallen comrade. But before he can lift his wand to hit Ginny back, one of the twins shouts: "Expelliarmus!!" and the wand goes flying out of the Slytherin's hand.

Now all hell breaks loose. I find myself released and I take this chance to pick up my wand from beside the bed, surprisingly unnoticed until this time. I look up to see Lavender Brown being hit by a singing hex and I flinch.

But Angelina has already hit Lavender's attacker with a hex of her own. _Damn. These Gryffindor's are pretty good fighters! Wait a minute; why am I just standing here?_

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shout and see Goyle freeze and fall face forward to the ground. _I've always wanted to do that.._

I look around and see the Slytherins falling faster than the Gryffindors. _Huh. For an Inquisitorial squad, they aren't all that well equipped for fighting…_

"OUCH!" I hear and turn to my left. It's Dean and one of the Slytherin's had apparently decided to fight him the muggle way seeing as how blood is gushing from his nose and his attacker is shaking his hand out and wincing.

Before the Slytherin can get himself back together, Ginny hits him with her infamous Bogey Hex.

Ron is struggling with Crabbe and I'm afraid for a second Crabbe's humongous size is going to triumph over Ron… but then Ron sticks something in Crabbe's mouth that causes Crabbe to start throwing up what seems to be everything inside him.

Fred and George look at each other and smile identical evil grins. They then reach into their pockets and race towards the still standing members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Shoving the unknown objects in their mouth, the twins cause the Slytherins to immediately start throwing up just like Crabbe or start bursting blood out of their noses.

After a few minutes, the Gryffindors, Luna, and I stand staring at the pathetic display of the squad moaning on the floor, their bodies emitting very unwelcoming stenches.

"Er… what was—?"

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," the twins explain.

"You invented a very useful project… I'm surprised," says Ginny grinning at her brothers.

"I totally forgot we had a stash of those…" A Slytherin then barfs all over the twin's shoe. "Ugh!" says the twin and quickly casts a cleaning spell, pointing his wand at his shoe and stepping out of reach.

"Thank Merlin Ron thought to use the candies on that oaf, Crabbe!" Seamus says.

Angelina groans, "AUGH, it really stinks… can we get out of here??" The others murmur in agreement and we all step over the Slytherin bodies trying to avoid the blood and vomit covering the floor. We finally make it outside the Room of Requirement.

"How did you all know what was going on?" I ask them.

"Well," Ginny said, "Hermione left a note that something had gone wrong with you and Harry and she was going to help. It was quite vague and I had no idea how she could possibly know, but she told me to round up as many members of the DA as possible and go to the seventh floor. Luna was already…er with me so I just grabbed the Gryffindors and we left."

"How did they get into your room anyway, Draco?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… we were apparently still in the headquarters… and Mariette came in with them. Umbridge, Severus, and the Squad. She had the word 'sneak' written across her face. What does that mean?"

The rest of them are quiet for a second and then Ron says, "It means that she sold us out. She told Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army."

I suddenly remember Harry and the fear rises up in me. "Harry! We have to find them!"

"What, who?" Ginny asks.

"Hermione was leading Umbridge to… to some sort of secret weapon or something. I don't know what it was… Harry said something about Sir—" I stop. I should probably use the "code name" as well. "Padfoot," I finish, looking at Ron who immediately raises his eyebrows. To my surprise so do Ginny, Fred, and George. _Okay, secrets are well known in the Weasley house._ I make a mental note.

"What did he say?" Ron asks anxiously.

"That… that He has him…" I don't want to say "The Dark Lord" or the _real_ name either, but they all seem to understand.

"You-Know-Who?" the twins ask together, looking at each other.

I swallow and nod slowly. It still doesn't make any sense why my father hasn't told me anything about this plan. And it is definitely odd that Severus doesn't know anything about it…

"We've got to find them…and then figure out about Padfoot," Ron says.

"I'm coming too," Neville says.

"Me too," Ginny says staring her brother down, as if challenging him.

He does. "No, Gin…"

"NO, Ronald!" Ginny glares at him. "This is what the DA has been preparing for. I'm not going to stand back and let you all go off, leaving me behind." Her glare is so deadly I don't blame Ron for looking away and mumbling something like, "Erm… okay."

"I'm coming too…" comes a dreamy voice out of the silence.

"Luna! No, Love, you stay here…" Ginny says looking at Luna with a look almost as intense as the one she gave Ron.

"No, Gin," Luna says calmly looking straight into Ginny's eyes but the look is somehow way more powerful than Ginny's… "I will be going with you." I shift nervously from foot to foot, anxiously wanting to get going.

Dean notices this and says, "You all go. The rest of us should probably stay her and clean up…" The rest of the DA nods in agreement.

"Go!" Angelina urges.

Ginny, Ron, Luna, and I look at each other and immediately take off down the nearest staircase, towards the front doors of the castle.


End file.
